Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Endangered Species
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: When a meteor crashes in Reefside an old enemy comes back from extinction causing a new form of power to resurrected from the ashes...
1. New Beginnings

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Endangered Species

****

Chapter One: New Beginnings

__

When a meteor crashes in Reefside an old enemy comes back from extinction causing a new form of power to resurrected from the ashes

Note: I do not own the characters or songs, the ideas and new power however, are mine.

Timeline: One year after Dino Thunder

Rating: Pg13 (Mild language, violence and themes)

__

Only the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven when we die

I have a shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

Doctor Thomas Oliver drove through the town of Reefside, gathered in his black jeep and in a second car behind him his eldest group of best friends were getting a tour of his new home town. In his car Jason Lee Scott sat at his side, in the backseat Zack Taylor and Kimberly Hart sat chatting about how it reminded them of their hometown of Angel Grove. Behind them in the second car Billy Cranston and his wife Trini were enjoying the warm sunny day. Tommy was content happy to have his friends with him again, Kim included. When he planned the get together they had spent hours on the phone planning and discussing their past. They decided that they did at one point have a relationship and they've moved on with their lives and their past was just that, the past.

He had told all of them everything, including all the other Ranger duties and his most recent term as the Black Dino Ranger. They were interested and even poked fun, they were intrigued and were interested in meeting the newest Rangers. As Tommy took them through the town he stopped at in front of a Yellow Victorian house where a woman was planting flowers. The woman stopped and turned around as she noticed that he had stopped beside her driveway.

"Hello Helena." Tommy called, she smiled and walked over to his car and smiled to the man in the passenger seat then addressed Tommy.

"Hey Dr. Oliver, how are you?" she asked, Tommy smiled at Mrs. Helena Ford, the mother of his Yellow Ranger.

"I'm good, just showing my friends around the town." He said, nodding to the others with him.

"Well I know there isn't much but have fun anyways, Kira isn't here, she's around here somewhere with the boys. She's either with them or she's at the theater, when you see her tell her to give me a call ok?" Helena asked, Tommy nodded from the drivers' seat.

"I will, good bye Helena." The woman nodded in good bye as she headed back to her garden. Tommy pulled away from the curb and continued his drive around the town.

"So tell us about Kira and the others." Billy said, they were connected through 2way phones.

"Conner was the red, the leader, supposedly. He had his ups and downs from day one and had one hell of an inferiority complex. He always questioned his role in the Power and being chosen. The others went with it but he finally realized at the last battle that he had made the right decision. Ethan was a smart-ass, always ready with a come back. He was a computer wiz and there was nothing wrong with his ego by any means. Kira, was our only girl and she, she was different. She was gentle and strong willed she was shy and quiet. She was always ready to fight and to stand up for herself and what she believed in. She is a singer; she has a voice of an angel and is angelic actually. She only had one downfall through out the journey was she was brain washed by an evil creature and let him free. The last ranger was Trent, the son of Anton Mercer." The others remembered when Tommy had first gotten the job with Mercer Industries; it had been one of the happiest days of his life. "Trent…Trent was the evil ranger this time, white by color. It was no longer the pure color. He was warped for a long time the Dino gem messed with him. It changed him from a gentle artist boy to a cruel uncaring bastard. He hurt Kira a lot, she had taken a liking to him but nothing panned out. They were more of friends and study buddies more than anything." He explained Kim smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"Sounds you like you have a crush on her. Naughty naughty." Kimberly kidded softly, laughing, she knew that the girl was just 19 as of days earlier. Tommy felt a blush creep into his cheeks and Jason laughed, hitting his shoulder.

"So what!" he insisted, feeling like he was in high school again as his friends razzed him about relationships. He had to come to terms with his feelings for her eventually, he felt better now that he was facing it with his friends.

"Does she know?" came Trini's voice over the phone.

"I don't know!" Tommy said, then he saw a flash of light across the sky and the earth lurched violently.

"What was that?" Zack asked as Tommy hit the breaks.

"I have no idea." Tommy said as his cell phone rang, the ringtone told him that it was Hayley. "What is was that Hayley?" he asked, the red haired woman sighed on the other end of the line.

"A new beginning." She stated

Song Used: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin


	2. Resurrection of Evil

Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Endangered Species

****

Chapter Two: Resurrection of Evil

Note: I do not own the characters or songs, the ideas and new power however, are mine.

Timeline: One year after Dino Thunder

Rating: Pg13 (Mild language, violence and themes)

__

Life it seems, will fade away

Drifting further everyday

Getting lost within myself

Nothing matters no one else

I have lost the will to live

Simply nothing more to give

There is nothing more for me

Need the end to set me free

Tommy drove to the beach where he spotted Conner McKnight, his girlfriend Krista, Ethan James, and his girlfriend Sam playing badminton. Tommy watched as Conner rushed for the birdie, swung his racket and ran into the net. Tommy bust out laughing as Conner smashed into the net and stumbled back, falling down an embankment and rolled down a sand hill. Ethan and the others were doubled over with laughter; a few seconds later Conner climbed back and threw his arms triumphantly in the air.

"I'm ok!" he declared, causing more people to look at him strangely. Tommy walked on with Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack who were still laughing.

"Hey guys, Conner, Ethan these are my friends Kimberly Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Billy and Trini Cranston and Zack Taylor. Guys these goofs are Conner McKnight and Ethan James," Tommy said, getting the introductions on with. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as Devin Del Valle walked past; he paused long enough to say.

"If you're looking for Kira she's at the theater."

"Oh hallelujah, someone knows where Kira is! I've been trying to get a hold of her all day!" Ethan said, relieved and paused. "How do you know?" Devin smiled and shook his head.

"Notice that I don't have Cassidy with me? Come on guys, we're joined at the hip. Kira and Cassidy tried out for the Phantom of the Opera remember? Didn't Kira tell you she got the part of Christine? That's where is everyday now, even on her days off. Today they are rehearsing some scenes and are doing wardrobe," He explained, a smile never left his lips at the mention of his beloved Cassidy. Tommy smiled and kicked himself mentally, Kira had called him as soon as she found out and he reveled in her delight and wonder.

"I knew that," he quickly countered, Devin nodded.

"I'm heading there now actually if you want to come with me," he said, Tommy looked to the group of friends and once teammates.

"Sure," Came Jason response for the Mighty Morphin Rangers and Conner looked to Ethan, Krista and Sam.

"I have class," Krista said and Sam glanced at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for dinner. Ethan I'll call you later babe!" she said and the two new girls left, leaving and heading quickly to the parking lot. From there the group that were once Rangers and Devin headed to the parking lot as well and headed to the theater.

The theater was somewhere Tommy hadn't been but always wanted to go, as he stepped out of his car he heard a voice from the front stairs.

"Tommy Oliver, it's been a while," Tommy's jaw dropped as he saw Merrick Balitou standing there, dressed in black.

"Merrick! What are you doing here?" he asked, Merrick held up a small white bag.

"Lunch."

"Merrick is the Phantom." Devin supplied; Tommy wondered why Kira wouldn't have mentioned that an ex-Ranger was her costar. The group headed to the stairs where Tommy shook Merrick's hand and the Lunar Wolf Ranger smiled. They headed inside as Tommy began to question Merrick.

"Why have you come here? I didn't even know you were in town," Tommy said, Merrick chuckled softly as he walked in step with Tommy.

"I wasn't planning on staying, I was passing through when I passed here on audition day and I heard this voice. I haven't heard anything so angelic in my whole life. As soon as I heard it I could not leave, I had to find it and I did. Ah, there is ma petite, listen and you'll see." He said as Kira Ford took center stage, Tommy's (and everyone else with the exception of Devin) jaw dropped. Kira wore a beautiful gown of white, her hair was curled and instead of being pulled back, and it haloed her face. She opened her mouth and began to sing, her gentle voice filling the room.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye. Remember me once in a while; please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take my heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a though of me. We never said our love was evergreen or unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying to put you from my mind, recall those days think of those days think of all things we'll never do, there will never be a day that I will not think of you." She paused and a man began to sing and then Kira began to sing again, her eyes were closed still. "Flowers fade, fruit of summers fade they have their seasons so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think…" her voice rose and lowered as she did the scales as she sang "Of" her voice rose until its operatic high and she finished. "Me" and took a breath and blushed as applause broke out from everyone there.

At Tommy's side Merrick smiled and stepped forward, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Brava, brava, bravisema,"_ Kira opened her eyes and smiled at him and the blush still burnt her cheeks as she looked to Tommy. She climbed down the stairs with Merrick's help as he crossed to the stairs on the side of the stage and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and thanked him with a nod of her head and they joined the group of former Rangers.

"Kira, you were...wow..." Tommy said, unable to form words to describe her performance, Kira continued to turn red.

"Thank you," Her voice was soft and tender, and then she spotted the bag in Merrick's hand and seized it. "Thanks _mon ange_." She happily tore open the bag and began to eat.

"Kimberly Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Cranston, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor this is Kira Ford," Tommy said, introducing the girl of his secret dreams to his eldest friends. Everyone exchanged 'hello's' and watched Kira eat her meal, which was wrap from KFC. Just then a loud voice boomed calling for Kira and Merrick, causing her to jump.

"Kira, Merrick, we are going to rehearse 'The Phantom of the Opera', 'Music of the Night', 'Wishing You Were Here Again', and 'Wandering Child'," the director called, Kira rolled her eyes and stared mournfully at her half eaten wrap.

"Anyone want this?" she asked, rolling her eyes Conner immediately stepped forward and took it from her, he took a big bite and beamed at her.

"Thank you Kira," he said, while chewing, Kira shook her head.

"Oh that's attractive," She muttered then linked arms with Merrick and they made their way onto the stage. The group dropped into seats into audience, hypnotized by the music as Tommy's cell phone rang loudly. He jumped and looked around, Kira was eyeing him from the stage as she went limp into Merrick's arms and he carried around the stage as 'Music of the Night' finished and she began to sing 'Wishing you were here again', the song in which Christine crossed the graveyard to mourn her beloved father. Then he began to sing again this time his voice was soft and coy, as they sang 'Wandering Child'.

Kira sang gently "While my mind beats against you"

Merrick's voice met hers "You resist"

Kira confessed, "Yet my soul obeys"

Merrick knew "Your soul obeys"

Kira proclaimed "Angel of Music I deny you"

Merrick sang "Angel of Music you denied me"

They sang together "Turning from true beauty"

They continued to sing together "Angel of Music my protector, come to me strange Angel"

Merrick's voice deepened and gave everyone the chills "I am your angel of music, come to the angel of music, I am your angel of music…"

"Hello?" Tommy asked as they finished their song, Hayley's voice filtered gravelly through his phone.

"Tommy, get down to the woods. Zeltrax…somehow, the crash awakened him-"Hayley's voice was cut off by a scream and Trent's voice fighting against Zeltrax. Tommy immediately bolted from the theater without looking back to Kira as she heard; the group followed him and Kira gathered up her dress and ran backstage.

Tommy arrived in the woods, knowing instinctively where to go. When he arrived Hayley was laying on the ground, clutching her now broken arm as Trent stood over her, shielding her. In his hand a gold stone was glowing, a shield of shadows surrounding him and Hayley, he looked to Tommy and threw a stone at him, Conner and Ethan. Tommy caught the green stone in his hand and gasped, energy flowing through him like he had been struck by lightning. In his mind he saw the sea and from the depths of the waters the Dragon Zord awoke and came to life. _My old friend, we are reunited at last_ Tommy said and opened his eyes and realized that he had been called upon again to be a ranger. He looked over to Conner and Ethan as they too, held the stones that had been tossed to them. Conner was rich bronze and Ethan was white silver that radiated around him. Zeltrax laughed, his voice echoing through the forest.

"Well Tommy, you think that you now have powers that you'll defeat me again? Guess again, you're wrong; your powers are nothing to me. This time I _am_ going to get my revenge on you. All those years ago you left me to die, thinking only of yourself, I called to you and you ran, saving your own pathetic life instead of trying to save your friend. You've been a liar all your years _Doctor _Oliver and this time it won't be the city that suffers, it will be everyone you and your wretched Rangers love. Starting with her" the creature, said, points his sword at Kira who just arrived, Tommy saw the energy build in Zeltrax's hand and he fire. He watched as it stuck Kira where she stood he screamed for her as she began to die before his eyes.

__

I wish I had a reason

My flaws are open season

For this I gave up trying

One good turn deserves my dying

You don't need to bother

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds

Kira drove as fast as she could to the woods with Merrick at her side, he held on for dear life as she sped through the town. When she arrived she saw Trent glowing gold, shadows protecting him and Hayley, then saw Green, Bronze and Silver cover Tommy, Conner and Ethan. She got out of the car and walked three feet when she was a ray of light coming in her direction. She heard Tommy scream her name as the energy struck her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and blood began to burst from her eyes, mouth, nose and ears. Choking on the blood that forced itself from her insides she crumpled to the ground and before her mind shut down began to pray.

"_Please dear Lord, protect them...I don't want to die, I'm too young to die. I want another chance to fight...I want to tell them I love them all one last time...I...wish...just...save them_..." she prayed as her heart ruptured inside her chest.

Tommy sobbed and threw his hand out, feeling all the rage and sorrow build within him. Calling upon a new power he felt the energy rip from him and towards Zeltrax. The sight of Merrick holding Kira's dead body to his chest, cradling her limp and bloody form to him gave him what he needed. _No! She cannot be gone! I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I loved her or at least goodbye. I swear to God right now that Zeltrax will regret returning, for you Kira; he will pay with everything I have in me. I will not fail you in death!_ He swore telepathically to her and heard his friends' cries from behind him as they were splattered with Zeltrax blood. Tommy felt better knowing he had made the monster bleed. Zeltrax grunted and laughed.

"That was nothing, I'll be back Tommy, you and your friends better watch their backs. What will happen to them will be ten times worse," He promised and vanished with a crack of lightning. Tommy watched the empty ground for a few seconds longer than ran to Kira, shaking so hard that he could barely run straight. Merrick looked to him; his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Tommy. I knew you loved her…she loved you too," Merrick told him, his voice filled with anguish. Hayley and Trent crossed over with the others and Hayley held a pink stone in her good hand, she held it out to Tommy and he took it.

"I don't know what good it'll do but give it to her. It possessed the powers of our last ranger and I don't want anyone else to have it," Hayley said, in between sobs.

__

I'm not afraid of tomorrow

I'm only scared of myself

Feels like my insides are all on fine

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

(Is it any wonder why I'm scared?)

Tommy's tears fell onto Kira's pale and bloody face; her marble skin was covered by her blood, as was the rest of her body. He lifted her hand and placed the pink stone into her hand and to everyone's surprise it began to glow, the pink light bathed her body and Merrick paled immediately.

"I don't believe it…she's healing! Her heart is repairing itself and its beginning to beat!" he said, everyone watched Kira closely as the light grew brighter.

__

Wish I died instead of lived

A zombie hides my face

Child forgotten with its memories

Diaries left with cryptic entries

Kira saw white, she was bathed in it, the pain was gone and she felt nothing but a warm happiness. She continued walking through the white when before her eyes it changed to pink and a shadow of a sabertooth tiger approached her through the flames that now surrounded her. I'm going back, I have another chance to fight she realized and reached for the tiger in the flames.

__

So look at yourself and live again

I turn my face

You're staring back again

So look at yourself and live again

Tommy jumped as Kira's body jerked in his arms and bolted up, she choked and coughed, blood splattering on him. She inhaled hard and gasped for air, as she looked at him, her eyes still tinted red with blood.

"Kira!" to her shock he pulled her back to him and held her tight to his chest, she didn't do anything from shock. Her arms hung limp at his sides and she concentrated on breathing. He pulled her away from him and cupped her cheek. "Kira," he said again, this time his voice was soft and tender.

"Tommy," she rasped out, her voice was barely a whisper, she looked to everyone around her, and they had tears pouring down their faces and had the look of relief in their eyes. "I'm ok, please, let go," she stated, finding her voice again, he let her go immediately, though she could see that he didn't want to and she added to herself that she didn't want to either but she had to move. She felt energy build within her and went over by the crash site and let out yell. Her Petra power and new Sabertooth powers battled for dominance within her. As she screamed the Petra Scream ripped through the woods and fire exploded from within her, creating a circle around her. Kimberly let out a cry; at first she though the girl was on fire then realized that she was the fire.

"Oh my God, Tommy, what's happening to her?" she asked, as Kira sat on in the center and pulled her knees to her chest. The flames danced around her, taking on a pink tint. Tommy didn't answer, he couldn't, and he had no idea what was happening to her.

"It's the new and old Dino powers trying to blend within her. Just because your first powers were gone didn't mean it left your DNA. It began altered, mutated along with you. Now it has to adjust to the new DNA inside you. You all should go to the Lair and stay that in isolation as your powers even out. What's happening to Kira will happen to you and you don't know what your powers are yet. Kira' s is fire and the Sabertooth Tiger, look at the flames around her, and look at the shape within. It's guarding her, protecting her as her body adjusts to the new powers." Hayley explained as the flames that were once just around her shifted into the form of the Sabertooth tiger and it touched its forehead to Kira's. Just as it did that she stiffened and fell back down. She lay unmoving on the ground and Tommy felt something stir within him, he felt his head swim and began to stumble. Within the blink of an eye Jason steadied him.

"Let's get them home," he said

Hour's later Jason headed down into the sub level of Tommy's home to check in with Hayley. Kira had since gotten up and was on her way home, feeling fine in her words.

"How are they?" came Trini's voice as she, Zack, and Billy came downstairs.

"Tommy just woke up, he is the Green Ranger with the power of the Dragon, hours ago it awoke from the Sea near Angel Grove. His power is telekinetic and they all seem to have telepathy as well. Conner is still out but he is Bronze, the Stegosaurus with the power of Visions. Ethan is Silver, Mastodon and has the power of electricity. Lastly Trent is the Gold, Styracosaurus with the power of Shadows." She supplied; Tommy walked out of the makeshift hospital and into the main room, looking exhausted.

"Hey guys," He said, yawning.

"You look horrible, go to bed," Jason called from the top of the stairs, Tommy managed a half salute.

"Ok. Guys aren't you going home?" he asked, Kimberly nodded up at him as they walked up the stairs into his home.

"Yeah, we are," Zack said and gave him a manly hug.

"Be safe Tommy," Billy said, concerned about his friend's health.

"I'll try," he said wearily and was surprised as Kim hugged him tight.

"Well at least take care of Kira, she's going to need you. Tell her how you feel." Kim urged as she headed out the door with the others. After the promising of calls and many more hugs they began their journey home to Angel Grove. Tommy sighed as Trent, Ethan and Conner stumbled up the stairs looking as groggy as he was. Hayley closed the trapdoor and walked behind them.

"I'm taking them home, good night Tommy, we'll see you tomorrow," she said the three teens grumbled 'good byes' as they filed out of the house with Hayley. Tommy sighed and headed to his room where he collapsed on his bed, still wearing his bloodstained clothes from earlier. As he closed his eyes he began to sleep, dreaming of Kira's dead body lying on the ground.

Kira walked to her driveway as rain began and found it odd that her door was cracked open. She pushed open the door and the first thing she saw was a trail of blood.

"Mom?" she called and journeyed into her home and entered the kitchen. She saw a large lake of blood and then something lying on the floor in a heap. "Mom?" she asked again and heard a small groan.

"Kira," came a rasp from the dark kitchen, flicking on the light she almost screamed at what she saw. Blood covered everything and the heap on the floor was her mother's dying body.

"Mommy?"

Songs Used: Fade to Black by Metallica, Think of Me from the Phantom of the Opera, Wandering Child from the Phantom of the Opera, Bother by Stone Sour, Tomorrow by SR-71, Bother by Stone Sour and Live Again by Sevendust.


	3. Black Sunday

Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Endangered Species

****

Chapter Three: Black Sunday

Note, Timeline, etc: See Chapter One

__

The day has come to an end

The sun is over my head

My polyamorus friend

Has got me in a mess of trouble again

So

Just when you think that you're alright

I'm calling out from the inside

I never heard anyone

I never listened at all

Conner McKnight walked into his home, waving goodbye to Hayley as she honked her car horn as she pulled out of his driveway. He wandered through his living room where he found his mother and twin brother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dude, where've you been?" Eric asked, Conner gave his twin a slow, sideways glance.

"Out," He said, his mother sighed.

"Conner, it would be nice to know where you go. I hate it when you keep odd hours. You haven't been like this since the beginning of last year. You're hanging out with Ethan, Kira and Trent again aren't you?" she asked, Conner nodded.

"Yeah, we went out, chased a meteor and I watched Kira die," he resisted the urge to say the images of Kira's dead body flashed through his mind. It brought back feelings that he thought he had laid to rest a long time ago. As he opened the door to his room he landed face first on bed and groaned. He loved Krista, but after he first met Kira, he had fallen for her, and then he lost her. Granted it was for mere moments but he still felt so lost in that few minutes when he saw her die. As he closed his eyes as his mind felt like it had exploded.

__

He stood in a kitchen; everything was drenched in blood. A woman lay crying on the floor, there was a flash and now a woman in black lay in her spot, dressed in black. Her forehead was rested on the floor and her hair was fanned over her head, covering her face. He knelt down and moved her hair away, needing to see who it was. Lying on the floor with tears pouring from her eyes was Kira, her eyes were dead and she was sobbing as she groped in the blood.

Conner gasped and sat up, soaked in sweat, Eric was standing in the doorway.

"Uh…Conner? Dude, are you ok?" he asked Conner shook his head and held his head as pain ripped through him.

"No, Eric, was I just asleep?" his twin nodded and Conner sighed.

"It must have been a dream…it was a dream…" Conner told himself, and repeated it over and over again.

__

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me

Off guard, red handed

Now I'm far from lonely

Asleep I still see you lying next to me

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..

I need something else

Would someone please just give me

Hit me, knock me out

And let me go back to sleep

I can laugh

All I want inside I still am empty

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

Tommy was in his shower when he senses Kira near, climbed out he wrapped a towel around his waist and crept downstairs. He looked around as her force grew stronger and didn't see her. It finally grew to the critical as he walked by the door, he opened it and gasped as he took in the sight in front of him. Kira was drenched from head to toe and blood covered her.

"Kira!" he cried as she tumbled into his arms, he caught her icy body as it collided with his chilled flesh. "Kira, what happened?" She didn't answer and he swept her up into his arms and he carried her to the closest room, which was the living room. He sat down on the couch and began to move her matted hair from her face. "Kira?" he asked again, she looked into his eyes and sobbed.

"I-I can't tell you right now, please, please just hold me," she wept, her voice filled with pain. Tommy didn't push it and she just lay limp in his arms, only able to cry.

"Its ok, Kira, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, just let it out," he whispered and hours later she cried herself to sleep in the safety of his arms. He gently stretched out and cradled her to him still and soon fell asleep himself.

The next morning Tommy awoke to see Kira's doe eyes staring up at him from his chest, her eyes were rimmed with red and the whites of her eyes were bloodshot. Tommy lifted his arm and he stroked her hair, gently touching her face with his fingertips.

"You ok?" he asked, she sighed and pressed her face onto his bare chest, and it was only then did he realize that he was still in his towel and for once in a long while was glad he had cut his hair a long time ago. He didn't care, all he cared about was her answer as she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Last night Zeltrax murdered my mother," was all she said Tommy's eyes grew wide.

"Kira, what happened? How did it happen? Where is she? Where is he?" Kira said and lifted herself up and off of him, she sat against his bare feet and lifted her legs and held them to her chest.

"He killed her, Tommy, it's not rocket science. He peeled her skin from her body and she bled out all over the kitchen. She's still there, in the kitchen, I held her in my arms as she took her last breath. I went into shock and walked all the way here in the rain, I needed to have someone to hold me because I couldn't feel anything. I was numb, I still feel numb, is it going to go away?" she asked, Tommy pulled her to him again, this time kissing her temple as he held her to him.

"Let me get dressed, we have to go back to your house," he said, Kira nodded and sighed, not meeting his intense gaze.

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready," Tommy sighed this time and pressed the top of her head.

"I don't think you'll ever be ready."

__

She gave herself to me

She's gone away from me

Where is the heartbeat coming from?

Lost is the heartbeat where I come from

Lie awake when the morning comes and I taste the fear

I can't live on the breath you take but I still feel you

Where is the heartbeat coming from?

Lost is the heartbeat where I come from

Conner McKnight awoke the next morning to police sirens racing down the street. Bolting up and over to his window he watched as they went 10 houses away to the Fords house were it had been roped off by police tape and emergency vehicles were open and unloading equipment. He pulled on pants from the floor and a T-shirt that was hanging on the door and sprinted downstairs, colliding with Eric on the way down.

"Eric, what happened at the Ford's house?" he demanded as he and his twin were sandwiched in the stairwell, both battling to get down the stairs at the same time.

"Someone died, I don't know who but Mom's already down there, lets go," for once Conner didn't argue with his brother and they raced down the street. They met up with their mother who was standing next to an ambulance.

"Mom, mom, what happened?" Conner asked, fearing that it was Kira who had died, his mother sighed and looked to him, tears springing in her eyes.

"Helena's dead, she was murdered, look in the bay window," she said, pointing to the left where blood was splattered everywhere. Conner glanced around, Kira was no where insight.

"Where's Kira?" he asked, Denise McKnight shrugged as she stood between her sons.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her, and the cops haven't seen her either. I don't think they suspect her but you never know," Conner gritted his teeth at the comment.

"Kira couldn't hurt her mother, besides when did it happen?" he asked, Denise shrugged again.

"I think I heard them say between 8 and 9 last night," Conner immediately knew what had happened.

"She was out with me and Ethan at that time, she left at 10," he said, Denise sighed, mourning for the other mother and Kira's feelings. Conner heard a car approach and he knew immediately that it was Tommy's jeep, he had to admit it was bad when you could tell someone's car from the sound of it. (Note: Which is something I've come to do) He glanced over his shoulder and saw Tommy pull up to the opposite sidewalk with Kira in the passenger seat. She was pale and to simply state it, she looked like hell, her hair was a mess and she was pale and withdrawn.

"Kira," he said gently and crossed the street to her, he pulled her into a hug and she stared up at him in shock.

"Er, Conner, uh, let go," she muttered, she hadn't even lifted her arms to hug him back. He immediately let go and she walked towards the driveway with Tommy at her side. He could see the anger in her face at the people who had gathered.

"Cool it Kira, they've come out of concern…well my mom and brother did. What happened? Was it Zeltrax?" he asked she looked up at him, her eyes dead.

"Yeah, it was him and now if you both don't mind I have to speak to the police," she stated with no emotion and ducked under the police tape and went into her house. Conner, Denise, Eric and Tommy all waited until Kira came back out 20 minutes later, silent tears streaming down her face. The cop gently patted her on the back and handed her a card as she walked side-by-side with the stretcher where her mother lay in a black body bag.

"Kira?" Denise asked softly, as Kira crossed back under the police tape. Kira tilted her head and looked to Conner's mother, and was completely taken off guard for the second time in less then an hour as Denise hugged her tight. Kira, this time, hugged her back, needing to be hugged by a mother. Denise held Kira until Kira pulled away, a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks, I needed that. Sorry I didn't hug you earlier Conner, I wasn't expecting that," Kira explained, Conner nodded and watched as Tommy held his hand out to Kira and she took it. Denise and Eric stared with eyebrows arched as Tommy pulled Kira to him and held her silently.

"Uh, Dr. Oliver?" Denise asked, she had seen him a few times out of school and then at some school functions.

"Yes," he asked, still holding Kira securely to him.

"Aren't you a little old for her?" she asked, blatantly, Tommy looked down at Kira, then to Denise.

"Right now all I'm doing is offering support to a dear friend who is of legal age. If a relationship forms, so be it," he stated, Conner stared at Kira and Tommy, his eyes wide.

"Excuse us now, I have to make funeral arrangements. I'll see you guys later," Kira said and walked away with Tommy, leaving Conner, Eric and Denise staring after them as they climbed into his jeep and pulled away.

"That poor thing," Denise said, Conner sighed and regretted not telling Kira and Tommy that he had a vision and it had predicted the death of Helena.

"It wasn't a dream," Conner realized.

Songs Used: Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin, All That I Got by The Used, The Mourning Son by Dave Navarro


End file.
